Akina Hiizumi
Akina Hiizumi (比泉 秋名, Hiizumi Akina) is the director of the Hiizumi Life Counseling Office and the successor of the Hiizumi Clan. He is one of the main characters in the Yozakura Quartet series. Appearance Akina is of average height with a thin build. He has short messy black hair that grows in length when use uses tuning. He has light skin with grey/blue eyes, sometimes with a green reflection seen in the 2013 anime version. He is usually seen in his summer attire consisting of a white polo-shirt with another black polo-shirt over it. He wears black trousers with a blue strap on the side and plain black shoes. He wears two sweatband with two orange stripes with a black stripe between them His winter attire consists of a yellow shirt with dark brown collars under an unzipped black long-sleeved vest. He wears a blue pants and a dark brown strap hanging to the side. He wears white sneakers. Personality Akina is described in his childhood by elders, as being a kind-hearted kid, and grows up to be so. He is usually cheerful, light-spirited, kind and cordial to people around him, and diplomatic and polite in stressful situations. His kind approach to people although might be natural, seems also to derive from a structured ethical intelligence, that he urges to build up. In spite of being oblivious to girls who have crushes on him, he is very observant when a friend is in need, and will approach them in a light and encouraging mood. He is very tidy and organized, hard-working and responsible. Older people who know him commented that he could have chosen any path he wanted with or without his power, but he rather chose this one, for the city, to take responsibility of his power and protect the city. He is very humble, and that contrasts with his position in the Hizumi Life Counseling Office, as well the powers inherited from his family. Even though he is the director he doesn't put himself in a upper position from the others, even when demanding work. Another contrast is between his power and his physical vulnerability as a human being, as well the lack of trained fighting skills. Older close people describe him as taking after his grandfather, because he inherited some values and personality traits. One of the most important beliefs that his grandfather passed him, was that "tuning" a person, since it cuts contact from the that person indefinitely, is the same as killing them. Akina, consequently is a person who prefers to wait and reflect, until he learns to use his capacities in the right way than using them in a wrong way. When a crucial moment comes, he is not afraid to speak his mind even angrily to demand justice and to defend his friends, and so he is courageous. In spite of his physical vulnerability derived from his human condition, he also is capable of showing courage in situations in battles. But his colleagues and him, when planning, use him knowingly of his physical limitations, and strategically puts him in the right place. It seems as a wise type of courage, used in the right way, and curiously agrees with Japanese ethical philosophy: in Shinto the sixth precept is "Do not forget the limitations of your own person." and in Bushido people are encouraged to have intelligent courage used for a good greater cause, that differentiates itself from recklessness. However in exceptional difficult times, he demonstrated that he is capable of putting himself in danger without thinking, as a last resource, because he believes it is for a greater good. He seems to be character in development, opened and waiting to grow up in a good way. History Akina was raised by his grandfather Makiharu Hiizumi as a result of his parents being a part of the Lost Generation. When Hime had her yōkai powers sealed leaving a large scare on her neck, Akina knitted a long scarf for her as a gift to hide it which she wears and cherishes still. As a child he became friends with Hime, Ao, Gin, Kyosuke, Touka and Kotoha. When Hime brought Kyosuke and Touka to live with her, Akina was the first person to come greet and befriend them. Akina was present for when Machi Yarizakura was tuned by her grandfather and promised to protect Hime in her place. Akina worked with Gin in order to establish a connection Enyou Hiizumi's descendants and tuned him to the Otherworld. Akina and Ao were the only ones aware of Gin's purpose for leaving while other were told he left on a journey. Plot Abilities Akina Ability Tuning.gif|Tuning Tuning big sphere.png|2008 anime only: Akina created a larger sphere and prepares to attack Tuning.png|2008 anime Tuning (調律, Chūningu): Akina's primary ability, the Hiizumi Clan power he inherited as Oyakume. It's primary function it to be able to send objects to the Otherworld. Akina is able to use tuning in order to remove incoming projectiles or parts of the environment to use to his advantage. If Akina uses tuning to much he begins to slip into the otherworld and requires contact with a being of the human world in order to counter the effects. * Partial Tuning: Partial tuning allows for Akina to exorcise fallen individuals without having to send them to the Otherworld. Dropping: Though the power of the Hiizumi Clan was divided it was not fully separated. According to Enjin, the power still lies dormant within him. Akina has yet to show any use of this power. Relationships Hime Yarizakura Kyosuke Kishi Touka Kishi Ao Nanami Kotoha Isone Makiharu Hiizumi Appearances in Other Media * Akina appears in Bushiroad's mobile trading card game Triple MonsterS as part of Yozakura Quartet event which took place between September 26, 2018 to October 10, 2018. Akina can be obtained as a login bonus, rewarded to player who logged in during the event. His artwork used is from the cover of Shooting Star Etiquette. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hiizumi Life Counselling Office Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Hiizumi Clan